


Some Nights

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get interesting during a full moon for Scott, Allison, and Stiles</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Nights

**Author's Note:**

> There's not enough Scott/Allison/Stiles fic out there. There's no set timeline. I hope you enjoy

She watched them from the top of the stairs.

Scott was in a black tank top his head leaning back to rest against the heavy wooden beam. He shook out his shoulders, or at least tried to, it was hard with the handcuffs (only lightly sprinkled with wolfsbane powder) . But something was wrong tonight she could tell. Scott was breathing heavily like he just couldn't get enough air in his lungs.

"Maybe the wolfsbane handcuffs were a bad idea." She heard Stiles say with a surprising lack of confidence.

"No." Scott answered almost too soft to hear.

"Scott--"

"I'm ok...I'm ok just..." Stiles was on his feet and in front of Scott before the young wolf could finish his sentence.

She watched as stiles cradled Scott's head in his hands and touched their foreheads together. She would've missed it if not for the moonlight : Stiles stroking his thumb back and forth along Scott's temples while he murmured something she couldn't make out. It was intimate and...familiar she realized.

She looked on as Scott melted into the touch stretching his neck as much as he could until he was almost buried in Stiles' neck nuzzling it affectionately. She heard the small whine he made when Stiles pulled away and then the groan of satisfaction when the other boy placed a hungry kiss at the bottom of his jaw.

He placed wet kisses down his neck, a few more where neck and chest meet then up again until he reached Scott's mouth. Even from where she sat Allison could feel the intensity of the kiss: the wetness of it, the hunger, even the hot breath coming from both of their open mouths. She could have watched them kiss for hours : enraptured by Stiles' tongue licking at Scott's bottom lip and Scott not letting Stiles catch his breath long enough before enveloping him in another kiss.

Allison crept quietly down a few more steps to get a better view. She should've been jealous...she should've been steaming mad that her boyfriend was making out with his best friend but she couldn't find those emotions. She could hardly see past how hot it was to watch Stiles lift Scott's tank top over his head and lick a nipple while Scott arched into him.

Allison wasn't sure exactly when she started touching herself but the groan she made while her fingers massaged her clit and Stiles was practically gnawing at Scott's hipbone and palming his erection brought everything to a standstill. All eyes were on her now...she knew what happened next would depend on her. She stood up from the stairs and walked determinedly towards them giving them a look that she hoped conveyed everything she wanted : don't stop.

She kissed Scott on the mouth to drive her point home then pulled back to catch her breath. Scott was looking at her like he always did…openly...like he'd give her the world if she asked. She wasn't sure how he managed to pull that off with Stiles' hand down his pants and his tongue ravaging his ear.

Allison stripped off her shirt to reveal the black lace bra underneath. Scott leaned forward to touch her but was stopped by the handcuffs. She quickly removed the chain around her neck and undid the obstructions. The first thing Scott did was wrap his arms around both of them kissing her fiercely before turning to his best friend. Scott freed himself completely of his tank top and took Stiles in his arms.

She walked backwards and watched them kiss as she leaned against the pole. Stiles had his hands stuffed down the back of Scott's pants gripping his ass tightly as he sucked on his neck. The moans coming out of Scott's mouth were driving her crazy. She looked on as Stiles eased Scott onto the floor and immediately straddled him. They seemed to be more in a hurry now. While Stiles lifted up to shed his jeans Scott yanked down his sweats and left them bunched at his ankles. When Stiles straddled him once again Scott let out a whine/growl that grew louder as they ground their erections together.

By this time Allison was on the floor stroking herself in time with their movements.

"Allison." She opened her eyes at the sound of her name. Scott was looking at her his eyes shifting from deep brown to golden every few seconds. She knew what he wanted.

Allison stripped off the rest of her clothes and crawled slowly towards him. She caressed his cheeks and kissed him softly on the mouth then she dipped her forefinger and middle finger in his mouth smirking while he sucked her juices off of them.

She removed her fingers and lowered herself on his face. She shuddered violently as his tongue found her clit easily. She opened her eyes to see Stiles watching her intently as she rocked back and forth against Scott's tongue. He had slowed down his gyrations. Allison didn't hesitate...she leaned forward and kissed him long and hard. She pulled back and moaned loudly as Scott started sucking on her clit.

They both started grinding at the same time: she against Scott's mouth and Stiles on his cock. Stiles came first...spurting thick ropes of come on Scott's stomach. Allison followed suit shortly after...tears falling from the corner of her eyes. They positioned themselves at his sides: Allison sucking on his neck while Stiles sucked on his earlobe.

Stiles and Allison reached his cock again at the same time. They clasped hands and stroked him together until he was coming moments later...eyes closed, back arched, growls thundering out of him. They lay there a long time afterwards...cuddling...content in their silence. If you had asked them why it happened that night they would've blamed it on the moon, on Scott's werewolfness, on the fact that they were horny teenagers. As for the other nights...those they didn't have an explanation for just yet.


End file.
